Fire and Ice
by Loverofdestroyers
Summary: Serena Genova was with the originals time period but Ester turns Serena into vampire witch she is one of natures loopholes. rated M in future chapters and sexual comments and stuff
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_1000 years ago..._

_"Father! why must you do this!", I shouted as the tears began to fall freely down my pale cheeks._

_"You broke the one rule Serena!" he bellowed._

_"I love him!", I shouted but he seemed to not care he had grabbed my wrists tightly and dragged me to the white oak tree where a piece of rope was hung just for me._

_"Please have mercy!" I cried as my sisters and brother had cried on my mothers shoulder._

_"Father stop this please!" I had tried again but this seemed to __pull me forward._

_"Serena!" _

_I turned towards the voice it was Niklaus, Tatia was strangely not there after all she had practically set up my execution. He went to save me but it was no use a crowd of people swarmed around me like a bee hive. I fought against my father but he was much stronger than me._

_"Let me say goodbye!" I whispered. _

_ Many dreadful minutes later he finally agreed to it, Niklaus moved towards me the rope was around my neck he touched it wanting to let me free but this was my own fault he cannot be one to blame._

_"how did this happen" he whispered to me tears brimming his eyes._

_"Tatia ratted me out" I whispered._

_"I cannot live without you" he said tucking a piece of my flaming red hair aside._

_"You will niklaus move on, it was bound to happen" I said._

_"May we meet again" I whispered kissing him one last time. _

_a singular tear had fallen down my face seconds after they pulled Niklaus away from me and with all my fathers might he pulled rope snapping my neck in the process._

_I opened my eyes and looked around confused my body was still hanging my dress swayed with the wind and the whole Mikealson family began to walk away from my body not knowing I was alive._

_"Hello?" I called out quietly Kol and Elijah stopped eyes were wide as saucers I was confused beyond they both ran and pulled_ _me off the rope. I gasped ad saw the tree I was just hung on was lighting on fire._

_"How am I alive?" I whispered._

_"Mother must of given her Tatia's blood" Kol said looking at me._

_"What's going on" I cried._

_"Your a vampire Serena" said Elijah._

_"Where is Niklaus?" I said they didn't have time to answer before I began to run to my house. I gasped and saw my whole family was slaughtered Elijah and kol stepped in shock covered their faces. _

_"Mama" I cried running to her, she was barely breathing blood pooled around her._

_"My baby" she rasped._

_"I'm so sorry" I cried._

_She looked at me her green eyes shining at me but slowly going dull._

_"May the angels watch over you" she gasped._

_"Mama no angel will watch I'm a demon" I cried._

_"Your no demon my darling" she said before the light faded from her eyes and her body going limp. I felt with hot tears cascade down my face Elijah and Kol were gone I got up dusted off my dress and I began to run._

* * *

Present day.

I never thought I would see the day that I would be back in mystic falls, I sighed running my hand through my long red hair. I was suppose to be here for only one reason which I instantly regretted, I was good friends with the Salvatore brothers and it usually takes a lot forth to come and ask me for help which hasn't happened for a hundred years or so.

I made my way into town and I easily found the boarding house, I slammed my 1967 chevy impala door closed and I walked into the boarding house. I cleared my throat.

"You boys must be quite desperate for my help", I said looking at both brothers who smiled at the sight of me.

"What no hug?" I moved they both laughed and ran towards me, we separated just moments after.

"who the hell are you?" asked a blonde vampire she smelt like a newbie I only smirked at her walking towards Damon's stash or bourbon.

"She's an original" Stefan announced to the group I felt Caroline's fear she went to speak but I had cut her off.

"I'm not the nice one if you piss me off, or i just don't like you your dead" I said sipping at my bourbon.

"Wait- so your an original" Elena asked unsure.

"Yes but I'm not related to them" I said sitting down on the couch.

"Now are you done interrogating me why have you asked for my assistance" I sighed leaning back.

"We need your help" Stefan started.

"It took three months to track me and find me I swear to god if you don't get to the point I will leave and make sure you won't find me again" I said hissing the last part out.

"Klaus is back and he is after Elena" Stefan said. My eyes were wide.

"You must have a death wish Salvatore", I said as I grabbed Stefan by the throat.

"I've been running for a thousand years from him",I shouted.

"Were desperate!" Damon shouted.

"You don't know what you have caused this can end everything!" I shouted.

"What do you mean?" the Bennet witch said.

"Ive been running from Niklaus for a thousand years and you bring me to a town with him there" I said every bit slowly and dangerously.

"Like I said Serena, Klaus will kill Elena" he pressed.

I twisted my head and advanced towards Elena.

"Niklaus killed my whole family, killed all of Katerina's also Tatia and your next" I seethed out.

"Everyone you know or family you didn't even know you have" I hissed out.

"If he is going to kill you Elena accept it and move on" I said quietly.

"She can't die" Stefan spluttered.

"I cannot help you" I said walking out the for but I opened to reveal Elijah.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dealing with Elijah

Elijah eyes widen at the sight of mine he walked in as I gulped, his eyes were examining looking at my changes while he still wore his suit. I couldn't bear to look at him I paced over and grabbed another glass of bourbon and almost drank it in one entire shot. the last time I saw Elijah was 1463 and it was when I saved Katherine from Klaus which had given an excuse for Klaus to hate me more.

"Hello Serena my.. its been 551 years" he said with slight anger in his tone but hid it quite well.

"I'm not dealing with this" I said moving to go out the door but the Bennet witch stopped me, the door slammed closed locked with a spell.

"Are we playing nasty are we?" I said advancing towards her I stopped when Elijah blocked my way.

"Stop acting like a child" he said looking at me with distaste.

"I stopped being a child the moment I was placed on that tree!" I shouted at Elijah who tensed at the mention of my death.

"I'm suppose to be dead Elijah!" I shouted.

"Well my mother found some reason to bring you into this" he said tiredly the only reason why Elijah wasn't in a coffin was when him and Klaus would be working together or they were on simple terms which didn't happen very often.

"So I see your still finding faith that Niklaus can be saved" I said leaning against the wall.

"Yes he can be!" he argued.

"Explain to me Elijah how?" I said sipping my bourbon.

"You", he said which caused me to cough and spill my drink on the floor.

"Haha very funny!" I said wiping my mouth.

"I have no interest to be with Niklaus if anything I want him dead!" I said.

"Then help me kill him" he asked leaning forward.

"You fool he is an immortal hybrid he cannot be killed" I said.

"The tree" he said.

"Shut up!" I said shocked.

"Okay whats going on" Damon said.

we both ignored Damon.

"Get you revenge Serena its all yours" he said.

"Then I will be free" I whispered to myself.

"So will Katerina" I said with joy.

"Serena can you kill Klaus?" asked Elena.

"Yeah?" I said confused.

"But he was your lover" Caroline asked.

"Yes but thats been over for a long time now" I said tiredly.

"Okay Elijah I'm in".

Somehow I have managed to find Katherine in the Fells church she looked very unpleased she was throwing a rock against the wall repetitively, she looked bored beyond relief.

"Katherine" I said walking towards I ha a human in my hand who was struggling I threw his head against the wall and his body went limp.

"Thanks" she said before sinking her teeth into the mans body, after a few minutes the man was dead Katherine kicked his body aside.

"I never thought I would see the day you would be here?" she said with a dry smirk.

"The Salvatore's tricked me" I said leaning against the wall.

"Really?" said Katherine.

"They forgot to tell me that Niklaus was in town", I said.

"Yeah they told me that last minute too here I am" she said gesturing to the cave.

"I've been compelled" she hisses the word out as if it were venom.

"by who?" I asked leaning forward.

"Elijah but I'm the safest person in town" she countered.

"You not so much" she said shaking her head.

"Yup it's a rather sad life" I said.

Katherine had a look of confusion cross her features.

"Alaric what are you doing?" I asked slightly confused.

"Damon told me to get you" he said.

"He could of called me?" I said confused.

"Phones dead" He said sheepishly.

"Okay Katherine after everything we need to ditch town" I said.

"Obviously" she said rolling her eyes.

I followed Alaric back to the boarding house and I saw Elena putting on her jacket while Damon and her were arguing.

"Just because Klaus is around doesn't mean I don't have to go to school" she said angrily.

"Fine but if you go Serena goes with you" Stefan says walking in the room.

"What don't I get a say in this!" I said annoyed.

"Register yourself and watch her all times" both brothers said.

"okay but I work after so I'm not picking her up" I said annoyed.

"Stefan pick Elena up after school" Damon said walking away.

"Common Elena" I said as she followed me.

"Okay so your a vampire and you can compel to get everything you want but yet you still work?" she said slightly confused.

"I like being a bartender its what I have done for many centuries" I said getting annoyed at her.

"Do you hate me or something?" she said which made her stop walking.

"Yes I hate almost every Petrova I have crossed in my life time and you are almost exactly like Tatia" I seethed.

"I am nothing like Tatia!" Elena protested.

"Oh really your playing both Salvatore's because your bored Tatia did that to Klaus and Elijah, you have this urging need for someone to protect you its disgusting" I said glaring at her.

"I don't need anyone to protect me!" she said.

"Oh honey you would be dead" I said walking away she ran and followed me.

After that painful walk to the high school which I have attended a handful of times I walked into the office and compelled my way into the school. I had every class with Elena first class was history with Alaric and he was doing a rather shitty job at the beginning. I played with a loose curl in my hair when I saw a pen in front of me. I was part witch some part of me still thrives off the power I still possess but its very difficult to grasp. I was after all one of natures loopholes I guess I'm part witch and vampire now thats something you don't see everyday.I was spinning the pen on my desk with my hand hovering over it spun it several times and I hit Stefan's head he looked at me annoyed I chuckled.

"Serena, Stefan anything you would like to share with the class?" Alaric asked.

"Nothing important Mr. Saltzmin" Stefan replied I just rolled my eyes and contused what I was doing before everyone was doing a worksheet when I felt a slight tug in my head I bit my lip as I felt someone weave through my memories.

**England 1543**

_The sounds of rain bounced off the cobblestone pathway Serena ha been sweeping the steps of the orphanage she worked at during he day but at night she was the towns bar maid, placing the broom in the closet she heard a loud knocking at the orphanage door. It was midnight no one could be up at the hour she hurried her pace towards the door. Opening the door she saw nothing but rain she went to close the door Kol Mikealson stared at her. _

_"Kol?" She questioned confused at him._

_"It's been awhile" he said chuckling. Serena looked down and saw the little pink bundle in his arms. she raised her eyebrows at him._

_"I may of accidentally killed her mother" he admitted shyly. When Kol would cause trouble he would twist his ankle or bite his lip. Her eyes widen at him while Kol look away slightly ashamed of what he had caused._

_"Serena I want you to take care of this baby her name is Lana" he said trying to walk away._

_"your family better not be here I've avoided Niklaus for 500 years I can let that be ruined" Serena said holding her ams out for the bundle._

_"Niklaus is hunting me down as we speak I just needed to say goodbye before he daggers me for a few centuries" said Kol._

_"Maybe Elijah-" _

_"He has been Daggered for about a decade" Kol said._

_"You know your leaving me with a baby and leaving to save your own ass" She hissed out._

_"I know and I will owe you one Serena I need to leave before he finds me" Kol said begging._

_"Be safe" Serena said holding the bundle in her arms._

_"Oh darling in rather reckless" Kol said with a bright smile. _

_With an unsettling whoosh Kol was gone, the rain seemed to pour more after he left Serena took one last look where Kol used to be and Serena looked down at the bundle where the baby slept in Serenas arms peacefully. and with that she closed the door to the orphanage._

* * *

I didn't realize that I was zoned out until the bell went and Stefan shook me a few times making me jump slightly, I wanted to run out of there but Stefan and Elena kept asking me questions. The day went quickly so we were back at the boarding house discussing what happened during history.

"What do you mean someone was sifting through your memories?" Caroline said.

"It must of been Klaus" I said rubbing my head.

"At least it wasn't a bad memory right?" asked Bonnie.

"No it was about Kol but out of the memories why that one?" I asked aloud.

"What do you mean?" stefan asked.

"I have decades where I have done many stupid things", I said getting up for a glass of bourbon.

"like?" Damon asked leaning forward.

"I was a submissive" I said shrugging Alaric walked in confused.

"Thats fucked up" Caroline said.

"Oh honey being a vampire gets boring you need to spice it up" I said smirking.

"oh god! I can never unheard that again!" Jeremy said covering his ears.

"Okay so whats the plan?" I asked sitting on Damon's lap Alaric looked upset I gave him an odd look but he brushed it off.

"It's the 70's dance so the plan is klaus may plan his attack" Damon said.

"Ugh I hated the 70's what couldn't be the 20's" I complained, Damon smirked and so did Stefan.

"One more thing I think we should establish" Damon said.

"Serena is my date!" he proclaimed.

"Oh Salvatore how to charm a women is beyond me" I sighed walking upstairs to my room getting ready for the dance.


End file.
